


It is Constant

by wubukyu



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-28 19:05:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2743745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wubukyu/pseuds/wubukyu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyuhyun ponders on a rainy day…</p>
            </blockquote>





	It is Constant

He feels the need to reflect when the weather is like this, cold and rainy. It makes him ponder on things. Sometimes it takes him back to his childhood, his life then and why is it like that, but it could be anything though, but this time it is about Siwon – his love. On how boring it was. Kyuhyun chuckled, yes. Boring.

_ Still I wonder how he knows what I am thinking even before I say it. And he will be the one to mention it. _ Kyuhyun thought. At the beginning of their relationship, he was afraid to share things about himself but as the years go its like it doesn’t matter if he shows the not so pleasant parts of himself anymore, because it is all accepted with open arms, and vice versa.

He knows it.

In the morning when they were having breakfast, both knew what part of the newspaper section to read first, then switching after without saying a word.

_ So boring, and predictable. So… Routinely. _

And how he likes his orange juice mixed, how he likes his bread sliced diagonally and placed on the plate and there should be a cup of rice to the side, how he likes sunny-side up and it has to be two, just because he wants one placed on top of his rice and the other he wants to eat as it is – this is all Siwon’s style of cooking, whenever he’s in the mood.

That hanging and drinking out with people in the industry came from twice a week to just twice a month, just because they rather spent the time at their apartment, wrapped up in a blanket, and watching some old movie in some random Korean channel, or whatever it is Siwon bought and just chugged in to the Blu-ray player; and Siwon’s constant touching and squeezing in the whole duration just tells something that the night is far from over.

..

Kyuhyun won’t admit it but he likes it, this kind of consistency. The relationship with Siwon that’s systematic, and at the end of a tiring day at work, may it be a musical, or a variety show filming – he won’t be able to resist him because he needed him.

_ This constant thing does not mean that we’re stagnant. And that we’re getting dry with each other. It’s the other way around, Siwon and I know each other’s needs, _ __ and that even if they have the choice to do anything they want, and stray away, they chose to be with each other instead.

Never did Kyuhyun think of leaving him. And he’s sure Siwon thinks the same way too.

..

But of course there are the fights, _the simplest of things too._ Like if one of them leaves early, and the other would be leaving later and won’t make the bed, or someone left the towel on the floor, and the bathroom floor wet all over, or not doing the dishes. There would be annoyed voices, and slamming of doors, but in the end there would be coaxing and apologies, and everything will be right again.

This consistency means, Siwon hugging a crying Kyuhyun at night when his father questions him again about his relationship with Siwon, telling him to think about it. Or if Siwon’s mother subtly tried to set him up with a date with a friend’s daughter, and Siwon sulking over it and feeling very bad when a flicker of hurt is shown in Kyuhyun’s eyes – still sticking with each other amidst their issues. During those times, they would just trap themselves in each other’s embrace hoping that their touches would heal them.

Kyuhyun really likes this boring moments. They didn’t need to be polite around each other, because they understand. The funny faces that Siwon makes, he’s seen them a thousand times but still he can laugh at it out loud, in front of Siwon too because it never gets old and always funny.

The time when they went out for a snack at this specific coffeehouse, Kyuhyun just said, “The usual.” And Siwon didn’t ask anymore, because he knows that it means ‘Green tea + 2 packets of honey, plus a dark chocolate cookie.’

..

He probably was thinking too much that he froze when an arm went around him from the back.

“You’re thinking so deeply.” Siwon commented, so he already arrived. “Always on a rainy day.”

“You’re back early.”

Siwon hummed. “I bought steak. We can have that candlelight dinner.”

“You will cook?”

“As always. Medium rare. Just the way you want it.”

“I’ll open a bottle of wine.”

“That would be perfect.”

..

That constant that feels like home, and it is always that way whenever he’s with Siwon.

** End ** .


End file.
